


Healing the Tired

by CheeYori



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Nudity, blood mention, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeYori/pseuds/CheeYori
Summary: Set after the events of S4 E12 "The Forest". The cleanup of David after his return to camp from his horrible escapades in the wilderness. Gwen finds him passed out on his bed and helps patch him up.





	Healing the Tired

**Author's Note:**

> So, due to a lot happening in my life I lost my inspiration to write for the past several months. Not just fanfiction, but my novels as well. This episode of Camp Camp inspired me again, and I'm so glad to be back at it.

“What did you do to yourself?” Was the first thing out of her mouth. There laid David on his bed quietly moaning in pain. Gwen ran over and he looked up at her through tear filled eyes.

“We’ve been looking for you everywhere.” She placed a hand on his back only to have moan in pain louder. Looking him over he was covered in wounds, a patched up leg, and blood smeared on all his leaf clothing. 

“We need to get you cleaned up.” She said quietly as she walked out of the room and started filling their shared tub up with warm water. While the tub filled she pulled out all the medical supplies stored in the counselor building. Turning the water off she went to collect David from his bed. 

“Alright David, let’s get you into the tub.” She said as she placed a gentle hand on him to help him sit up. Even upright he didn’t respond to her, only letting out pained noises as she helped him stand and they moved towards the tub. She leaned him against a wall as she began peeling the clothing off of him. Dry blood cemented to some of the cloth causing pain as she pulled the clothing loose. Once he was completed stripped Gwen was able to get a good look at all the scratches, bruises, and cuts all over his body. Gingerly she led him to the tub and helped place him inside. Sitting down into the tub seemed to cause him excruciating pain but finally most of his body was submerged. 

“You don’t look good David. We’ve been looking for you everywhere. At first we called the police but they barely took two steps into the woods before claiming that there was no trace.” Gwen began to explain as she lathered up soap on a rag and began wiping the dirt off his shoulders and chest, she was careful not to press very hard on the injuries. 

“Then Quartermaster went looking for you. He returned mumbling something under his breath about bigfoot and the moon. When I asked if he had found you, he simply made that gruffing noise at me and ignored me.” She was working on his back now, the water in the tub was quickly turning into a mud color. Pulling the stopper Gwen turned the water back on to try and replace the dirty water with clean water. Working down his arms she could see old bite wounds which were more concerning than the scratches in her opinion. 

“Lift up your legs out of the water so I can wash them please.” She asked as she reached down into the water to help him lift his leg. The first one was the one he had broken. While washing it she carefully examined it making sure it was indeed healed. Soon she moved onto the other leg all the while without a response from David. It was almost like he was asleep, and with everything that happened she wouldn’t be surprised if he was. But, whenever she looked up at his face she saw him watching her. The facial hair needed to go, it was far too strange and unnatural on his face. 

“Can you stand?” She asked and his response was to attempt to stand on his own. She offered herself to help him stay stable as she washed his intimate areas trying to be as clinical about it as she could. After all, this was her coworker, and he was in pain, she should not be thinking about how thankful she was that his manhood was untouched by injury, nor should she be thinking about helping him ignore some of his pain by pleasuring him. No, now was a time for healing and supporting, not thinking about sex. She helped him sit back down. 

“Let’s get your face back to normal.” She suggested as she grabbed his razor from a nearby shelf. She placed a towel over his chest and left the water running to continue to replace the dirt. Being as cautious as she could she began shaving the hair off his face. It was much scarier than shaving her legs, one wrong move and he would be missing part of his lip. It was strange watching him slowly turn back into the man she knew as hair fell from his face. Once he was barefaced she removed the towel and cleaned his face wiping the dirt and hair stubble from it. Next she grabbed the shampoo and lathered it into his hair making sure to lightly scratch in an attempt to remove any dead skin or debris from his hair. Turning the water off and re-plugging the drain she used a cup to rinse the parts of his body that were above water. 

“Time to dry.” She announced as she allowed the water to drain out. Using the fluffiest towel they had, which was not fluffy and filled with holes, she began drying him making sure not to drag the towel over the wounds. Once he was as dry as she could get him while sitting she helped him stand and finished drying him. She supported him as she led him back to his bed. 

“Lay down while I get the medication.” She commanded as she picked up all the bandages and medicine she had collected earlier. When she returned she saw him laying on his back. She began by covering the wounds in salve and then bandaging them. She rewrapped his leg, even though it seemed healed she didn’t want to take any risks. Again she was glad that his manhood was uninjured as her mind was already running wild with perverted thoughts and she didn’t even have to touch him.

“Are you able to flip over or do you need help?” She asked, his response was to flip himself over with a low groan. She repeated the process of bandaging on his back. Putting the bandages back she fetched a glass of water and returned to him. 

“I have some painkillers here, you should take them.” She offered holding the glass of water and two pills. David turned back over and slowly sat up before accepting her gifts. Gwen sat down on his bed being careful not to bump into him and possibly causing him pain. 

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Gwen asked, David looked down and tears filled his eyes.

“Not tonight. I’m very tired. Thank you for patching me up.” David said as he managed a small smile. 

“You should see a doctor, but I supposed that can wait until tomorrow.” Gwen decided and David nodded in agreement. Gwen stood up then. “Get some sleep, I’m going to sleep as well.” Gwen offered. David reached up and grabbed her hand before she could leave. 

“I’m so happy to see you again Gwen.” David paused after saying that shifting his eyes from looking at her to looking at the floor. “Could you please stay? This still feels like a dream and I’m afraid I’m going to wake up and be out there lost in the wilderness again.” David asked.

“Of course.” Gwen responded as she laid next to him on the bed, David laid back down while looking at her. He gave her a small kiss on the lips.

“Goodnight Gwen.” He said as his eyes closed and he was almost instantly asleep.

“Don’t do anything like that again David.” Gwen whispered as she fell asleep as well, finally she wouldn’t be worrying herself into not sleeping well.


End file.
